1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an optical scanner package, and more in particular, to an optical scanner package with an improved structure to reduce noise in realized images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Appliances such as projection televisions include an optical scanner device with a micro electromechanical systems (MEMS) structure that inclines a laser beam through an electrostatic effect caused by a comb-type electrode. However, the mirrors of such optical scanner devices are very small, i.e., of the order of several millimeters or less, and thus very sensitive to external conditions. Therefore, to maintain the characteristics of an optical scanner device and protect the optical scanner device, a hermetically sealed package is needed.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional optical scanner package. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional optical scanner package includes an optical scanner device 10, a package container 20 containing the optical scanner 10, and a package window 30 which hermetically seals the package container 20 and protects the optical scanner device 10 from external conditions. The optical scanner device 10 includes a scanning mirror 12 scanning an incident beam and a comb-type electrode 14 operating the scanning mirror 12. By scanning the incident beam using an external electric source, the optical scanner device 10 realizes an image on a screen unit S. The manufacturing process of the optical scanning package includes diebonding the optical scanner device 10 in the package container 20, applying an external electric source to the optical scanner device 10 and hermetically sealing the optical scanner device 10 from the outside by bonding the package window 30 to the package container 20. An optical scanner device structure and a manufacturing method thereof are disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 2004-35116, Korean Patent Publication No. 20050053053, and Korean Patent Application No. 2004-83537 (correspond to U.S. patent application Publication No. 2006/0082250), which are incorporated herein by reference.
However, in a conventional optical scanner device, when an incident beam is transmitted to the package window 30 and reaches the optical scanner device, the incident beam is reflected on the surface of the package window 30 and thus a noise beam is generated. The noise beam generates undesired images on the screen unit S.